


《草粉儿系统vs潜规则系统》E09

by GuGuGuCool



Category: GOT7, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuGuGuCool/pseuds/GuGuGuCool
Summary: E09.论在按摩浴缸里捡肥皂的操作规范*宜嘉/Markson*鸳鸯浴
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 6





	《草粉儿系统vs潜规则系统》E09

**Author's Note:**

> 最近码字状态不是很好 拖了很久才完成  
> 希望大家可以快乐食用

警报拉响！

人见人爱的小天王又被最近走红的流量咖拉郎蹭热度了！

王嘉尔的唯粉们盯着不断蹿升的热搜恨得牙痒，不过是搭档录了一期综艺，营销号截出来的动图竟是怎么看怎么暧昧。

那是一档民宿经营真人秀，王嘉尔作为飞行嘉宾参与了一期。这类综艺出来的效果贴近生活，有助于拉近艺人与大众之间的距离，所以当红的几个流量排着队也要来凑热闹。出演者们在小小的民宿中难免互动频繁，为拉郎炒作提供了不少便利。

粉丝们很快制定了应对策略，各个数据组通传下去，务必不能让对家占了便宜。

啧，动作真慢。

段宜恩不断刷新着热搜榜单，终于在第七次加载完毕后，如愿地看到碍眼的词条消失了。他自然不知道，此时此刻，在王嘉尔粉丝的数据组里，是怎样一派普天同庆的景象，因为他正忙着私联小天王本人邀功。

“你别生气嘛，我已经和他们说过了，以后不会再和那个人合作了。”

王嘉尔的声音通过扬声器播放出来，像是带着微弱的电流一般，随着特意放软的语调钻入心坎。他是从段宜恩这边听说的自己被拉郎这件事，这两天恰好撞上新专辑物料拍摄，王嘉尔忙得日夜颠倒。事情一出，他的运营团队忙着公关，便还没顾上与他交底，倒是他主动谈起。

以前被拉郎也就算了，现在王嘉尔自觉是个有家室的人，类似的炒作能避则避。

“节目组稍后会放花絮出来，你记得转发。”

在短短一个小时内，段宜恩不仅撤掉了那条热搜，还直接找上了节目组，让他们尽快将未经剪辑的相关片段当做花絮公开出来。这样一来，没了特定角度的错视以及粉嫩的慢速滤镜，暧昧气氛自是荡然无存。

“OK！”

王嘉尔爽快地应下。

估计是又要开拍，模糊的催促声从听筒中传出，隐隐还有几声狗叫。

“是Alexander？”

“嗯，我拜托经纪人哥把它接来了。再拍一个镜头我就收工了，今晚……梦里见。”

段宜恩可以想象王嘉尔小心翼翼地环视一圈之后，才偷偷贴着手机说出最后那三个字。

王嘉尔是个完美情人，他在做到独立决断的同时，又在男友面前保留着恰到好处的依赖。两者之间的平衡极难掌控，但对他来说却似乎是天赋技能。

而段宜恩正是被这样的他给吃得死死的。

梦境开始的时候，段宜恩刚好看完这一期令他火大的综艺。于是他马上发现，眼前场景竟然与节目中的民宿一模一样，甚至在各个墙角旮旯还遍布着镜头的窥视。

唯一的区别是，这栋坐落于山间的民宿，入住者仅有他与王嘉尔两人。

“段宜恩！”

他还未走进民宿，就听见不远处传来夹杂着水声的呼唤。待他穿过门廊，映入眼帘的是一方宽敞的无边泳池，而王嘉尔竟然抱着充气独角兽浮在水面中央。

见他走近，王嘉尔兴奋地撑起上身，挥动右手想让他也入水。

“冷吗？”

段宜恩蹲在泳池边，用手试了试水温。清澈的池水暖融融的，他情不自禁地将整个手掌浸没进去。王嘉尔抱着独角兽高高扬起的脖子，划动双腿向他扑腾过来。晶莹的水珠沾湿衬衣下摆，令轻薄的布料在水中变得透明，并且勾勒出明显的大腿轮廓。段宜恩瞬间就硬了，偏偏王嘉尔还直起上身，伸出双手揽住了他的脖子，主动送上一枚深吻。

与此同时，王嘉尔的手也没闲着，湿透了的手掌缓缓包覆住段宜恩的胯下鼓包，让那处绷紧的西裤染上更深的颜色。

在段宜恩看来，此刻的王嘉尔仿佛是个馋坏了的妖精，迫不及待要吸人精气。而他就是那个被美艳狐妖迷住了的白面书生，直勾勾地盯着自己的裤链被修长有力的手指拉开。

滚烫敏感的性器被柔软的舌尖轻轻扫过，隔着层布料的浅尝辄止却惊起了蛰伏体内的欲兽。段宜恩情不自禁地按住拱在胯间的脑袋，他低声喘着，偶然瞄见王嘉尔身上那件白衬衣，便撩了一捧水往人身上泼。原本半透的衣物一下子露出了粉白的皮肤，王嘉尔的乳尖红红嫩嫩，宛若初逢露水的花蕊，颤巍巍地立着。

王嘉尔早已拨开碍事的内裤，直接握着那根舔了起来。他强忍着胸口被拨弄的快感，收紧双颊取悦身前的人，实在禁不住了，才皱起眉头埋怨似的瞪人一眼。

“唔……都湿透了……”

段宜恩话不多说，干脆利落地剥光了他的衣服。没了上衣的遮蔽，他这才发现，原来王嘉尔的下身竟一丝不挂，腰腹水珠滑落，一路流淌至双腿之间。按照他们平时的流程，到这里就该正式开干了，可恰好这时，王嘉尔鼻子一痒。他立马缩远了些，双手挡住脸，小声地打了个喷嚏。

暧昧气氛骤然停滞。

王嘉尔窘迫地沉入水中，在逃避尴尬的同时，顺便洗了把脸。待他再把头探出来的时候，看到段宜恩不知去哪儿拿了条浴巾，正站在池边敞开怀抱等着他上去。

“乖一点。”

段宜恩用浴巾包裹住他的全身，紧接着将他打横抱起，大步往屋内走去。随着他的走动，身下勃起挺立的阴茎会一下一下地蹭到粗糙的浴巾表面，王嘉尔也感觉到屁股上间隔规律的触感，连脖子都羞红了。

“得带你洗个热水澡，别在这个节骨眼上感冒了。”

明明只是虚拟的梦境，王嘉尔却意识到他真的是在关心自己。

幸好段宜恩事先看过节目，对这栋房子的房间布置心里有数，知道哪间浴室里有按摩浴缸。路过厨房时，王嘉尔凑到他耳边短促地说了一句话，讲完便又把脸埋进他肩窝。

“下次可以在这儿试试，但今天不行。”

段宜恩脚步不停，总算找到了浴室。浴缸中已经放好温度适宜的热水，刚拉开门，两人就被缭绕的蒸汽扑了满脸。浴巾滑落在地，王嘉尔跨进水中，发出舒爽的感叹。段宜恩紧随其后，贴着他躺了下去。

智能浴缸的按摩程序自动打开，细腻的花果香氛随之溢满浴室。水流轻缓地拂过全身，王嘉尔侧卧着，攀在段宜恩肩膀上向他索吻。

“坐上来。”

段宜恩揽着他的腰，让他能够趴地更稳一些。上翘的性器正好戳在王嘉尔的腿间，他将双腿分得更开，甚至将左腿挂到了浴缸边缘，用早已软化翕张的后穴摩擦充血涨大的龟头。温水随着性器一道侵入王嘉尔体内，他的腰一下子就软了，被段宜恩稳稳接住，穴里自然将肉刃吞得更深。

在梦境里做爱就是方便，既不需要润滑，也不需要戴套。

王嘉尔逐渐习惯了层叠的快感，回过神来，慢慢夺回了情事中的主控权。他撑起上身，试图配合段宜恩的动作。

“再……再用力一点……”

“你不是会动吗？”

段宜恩拍拍他的屁股，圆翘的臀瓣手感极佳，只需轻轻揉搓就足以令臀尖泛起浅粉。

略显疲态的小马驹经过主人的训诫，委委屈屈地直起脊背，主动上下起落。浴缸湿滑，王嘉尔不得不拉着段宜恩的手，以免自己失去重心。

“也就你能欺负我……唔……这边也要……”王嘉尔哑着嗓子不住喘息，俯身将左边胸脯送到段宜恩嘴边，“舔舔它……求你了……”

小天王对金主爸爸的喜好了如指掌，服软讨饶信手拈来，轻而易举地得到了段宜恩的舔吸抚慰。王嘉尔的胸肌是他的敏感点之一，鲜少被人触碰的地方此时被人肆意揉捻啃噬，留下深浅不一的吻痕。他的性器挺立许久，随着动作节奏拍打着水面。滑腻的腺液溢满阴茎顶端，段宜恩看着眼馋，他收回扣在王嘉尔腰间的手，转而用指尖刮挠闪着水光的龟头表面。

王嘉尔想拍开那只胡作非为的手，却因一时大意，反而被对方擒住手腕。段宜恩顺势将他的双手拢在一起，让他环住自己的脖子。

肉刃在体内肆虐的速度陡然加快，王嘉尔慌乱地贴紧段宜恩，亟待释放的前端涨得发疼，却被对方死死箍着不给射。光是后面传来的澎湃快感就让王嘉尔爽得眼前发昏，浴室通风不畅，浓重的情欲似乎化为实质，通过急促的呼吸重新渗入骨血。

他想尽快结束这场性事，好换来短暂的休息，以便迎接下一场缠绵香艳的战役。

“Wet me……Daddy……”

段宜恩看不到那双诱人的唇如何在他耳边开合吐字，但这丝毫不影响沙哑性感的嗓音蛊惑他的心智。他舔吻着王嘉尔的颈侧，甚至吸咬他的喉结，下身又深又重地挺腰操干。

“哼嗯……爸爸插得好深……射进来……灌满嘉嘉……”

肉穴内壁越绞越紧，王嘉尔已然沉入欲海，嘴里断断续续地说着荤话。段宜恩也快到了，正准备开启最后一波攻势，他先将自己退出大半，只剩顶端嵌在里头。

“别……爸爸别走……”

“嘉嘉这么讨人喜欢，爸爸怎么舍得走。”段宜恩抱着他换个姿势，让王嘉尔跪坐着扶好浴缸边缘，“屁股抬起来，乖乖的。”

火烫的性器再次整根没入，王嘉尔扭腰迎上，在喘息之时还不忘回头索吻。段宜恩张嘴叼住他主动献上的软舌，与他唇齿交缠。水温渐凉，王嘉尔终于如愿以偿，他感觉到粘稠的精液正缓缓向着穴口流下。射精完毕的阴茎变得没那么狰狞了，段宜恩先一步跨出浴缸，随手找了条毛巾系在腰间。

在梦里的时候，段宜恩通常不会帮他清理后面，恨不得让他一直含着自己的精液才好。

“遮什么遮，我又不是没看过……”

王嘉尔的嗓音带着被喂饱后独有的慵懒，他趴在浴缸边上，半仰着脸，脸上的表情竟然有些纯真的少年感。他向段宜恩伸手，像是要讨一个拥抱。段宜恩俯身靠近他，猝不及防地被他凑上来亲了个嘴。

“接下来去床上疼嘉嘉好不好？我还想要，爸爸……”

“你这个妖精。”

话音未落，段宜恩就弯腰把人从水里捞了起来，简单地帮他擦干滴落的水珠，随后毫不犹豫地走出浴室，将他压在床上。

这梦，注定要做到天亮。

**Author's Note:**

> 下期预告：Dirty Talk


End file.
